When you look at me like that
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El béisbol, ¿qué muchacho en este mundo no le gustaba el Rey de los Deportes? Decidida a mostrarle que tenían algo en común, entró al campo y caminó rumbo a donde estaban los bates, para recoger uno de aluminio. AU humano. México/Nyo!USA Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**_¡ANTES!_** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola! Tenía esta idea desde hace mucho, pero nomás no me animaba a escribirla. Quería hacerla one-shot, pero mejor la dividí en varios capítulos cortos. Pero espero que no sea muy larga, para poder terminarla lo más pronto posible, ¿cómo la ven? :3

Hay una poca de referencia al béisbol, no sólo porque sea **Nyo!USA** , sino porqué a mí también me gusta este deporte y alguna que otra película. Elegí el nombre de Emily, en parte porqué no conozco otros nombres, en fin. :I

El título de este fic, si lo notan, es de la canción _"Cuando me miras así"_ de **Christian Castro** , y no la uso con fines de lucro.

¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

 **When you look at me like that.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_ Play ball!

Emily era de esas personas que estaban dispuestas a todo, con tal de conseguir aquello que querían. Y esta vez, no iba a hacer la excepción. Desde que puso sus ojos en el muchacho moreno que iba a su clase, se había fijado la meta de qué terminaría siendo su novio, costara lo que costara...

\- **_¡ME GUSTAS!_** \- Gritó con toda la determinación que pudiera tener un grupo de fanáticas de una boy band.

\- ¿Eh?- José María Itzae, el moreno en cuestión, se volvió a verla quitándose los audífonos de los oídos.- Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?-

Pero para desgracia de ella, iba a necesitar más que eso, si deseaba realmente conquistar al mexicano...

\- No, it's nothing.- Sonrió y se alejó del pupitre.

\- ¿Qué?- Y el muchacho se rascó la cabeza, sin entender nada de nada.

 **.~o0o~.**

Era posible que tuvieran algunas preferencias en común, tal y como lo verificara esa mañana, cuando lo vio en montículo de tierra donde se paraba el pitcher, entrenando con el resto del equipo. El béisbol, ¿qué muchacho en este mundo no le gustaba el Rey de los Deportes? Decidida a mostrarle que tenían algo en común, entró al campo y caminó rumbo a donde estaban los bates, para recoger uno de aluminio...

\- Ten cuidado con eso, no vayas a descalabrar a alguien.- Bromeaban los chicos al verla agitarlo un par de veces.

\- Que sea una chica, no quiere decir que no sepa hacer un buen swing.- Les respondió con una sonrisa.- Además, soy mejor bateando que cualquiera de ustedes.-

\- ¡Vooooy!- Contestaron al unísono, riendo algunos por la comparación.

Chema, tal como le decían al moreno, reía con los muchachos, pero no decía nada. Al fin y al cabo, esto le deba un poco de tiempo para descansar el brazo...

\- What?- Se encaminó a la caja de bateo, y los retó.- ¿Tienen miedo de que una chica sea mejor que ustedes?-

Algunos chiflidos provenientes de los espectadores hicieron que el equipo aceptara. Por lo que sólo eligieron a un miembro para enfrentarla...

\- A ver, Chema.- Le indicaron al mexicano.- Hazla morder el polvo.-

\- No sean gachos.- Les dijo éste, y se dirigió a la rubia, quién ya estaba lista para conectar un hit.- Pero qué conste, no respondo chipote con sangre.-

\- C'mon.- La chica se mofó de él.- Voy a sacarla fuera del campo.-

El mexicano, al ver su determinación, decidió también ponerse a la altura, sonriendo...

\- Eso lo veremos, _Güerita_.-

Y aprovechando que se distrajo con la forma en que la había llamado, le lanzó una rápida...

\- ¿Qué?- Sólo sintió la corriente de aire después de que la pelota cruzó rozando su cabello.

\- Strike!- Gritó uno de los muchachos.

\- Hey! I was distracted!- Se quejó y golpeó el home con el bate.

\- Ése es tu problema. Ahora déjanos seguir jugando.-

\- Wait, I want a one more chance!- No iba permitir que la humillaran delante de José María, iba a demostrarle que ella sabía jugar béisbol.- Please!-

Ante la insistencia, el moreno se compadeció de Emily...

\- Está bien, un lanzamiento más.- E hizo una seña para que le dieran otra pelota.- ¿De acuerdo, _Güerita_?-

\- Alright!- Emocionada, se volvió a acomodar en la caja de bateo.- Gimme your best shot.-

Eligió lanzar una curva en esta ocasión. Emily podía ver la trayectoria de la bola y sólo esperó el momento adecuado para golpearla con todas las fuerzas que tenía en sus brazos. Lo único malo fue que al momento de conectarla, la pelota se encaminó directo a la lomita, golpeando al mexicano en el estómago...

\- **_¡AH!_** \- Gritaron todos, y algunos corrieron al cerrito, al ver el moreno caer con las manos sobre el estómago.

\- Joseph!- Emily se hizo paso entre los demás y se arrodilló a un lado suyo, preocupada.- Are you alright?-

Abriendo despacio sus ojos cafés, Chema levantó lentamente la mano enguantada hacia la rubia...

\- Out.- Dijo muy apenas, sonriendo, cuando le tocó el brazo con la pelota.- Estás fuera, _Güerita_.-

Se echó a reír, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de juego, mientras la norteamericana apenas le caía el veinte...

\- You idiot!- Cerrando los puños, molesta además, empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos.

\- ¡Ya! Je, je, je, je, je...- Se siguió riendo, hasta que se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¡Puagh!-

\- **_¡OUH!_** \- Todos se alejaron de él para que no los salpicara con el resto de su desayuno.

Y después de ese incidente, quedó bien claro para todos que Emily era muy buena con el bate, pero ni siquiera con ello, lograba llamar la atención del mexicano...

\- ¡No me rendiré, Joseph!- Se juró a sí misma.- You'll be my boyfriend. I swear!-

Y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del moreno...

\- _¡Ay, Dios!_ \- Se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor frío.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
